Eva Wei
Eva Wei is a 15-year old former pilot of the Whizzing Arrow III and skilled / tough vigilante / outcast. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni. History In the IG-88's Adventures Series, she was first portrayed, according to her archived history, as a pilot for the Whizzing Arrow III alongside co-pilot Jordan C Wilde after running away from a Boarding School to search for her father, Don Wei. During her time as a pilot, however, when Don, after taking time to realize, finally noticed that Eva is her daughter, turned on her and revealed that he was never her father, and that he and Maya Wei adopted and erased her memories so that she doesn't know who her real parents are. After being locked up by The TGWTG Squad, Don ordered The Horde Of Darkness to kill all pilots, including Jordan, and anyone associated with Eva, including Prince Aikka, as well as erase any evidence that this ever happened. Once they returned to Earth, Eva escaped and fought Don and The Horde Of Darkness before running away, shocked and saddened to know the truth. Because of this, she became a tough and skilled vigilante / outcast, training and fighting criminals every day in preparation to take down The Horde Of Darkness, kill Don, avenge her friends, and find out who her real parents are. She makes her debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War, as a member of Tony Stark's faction of Avengers to take down The 88 Squad and Steve Rogers' team in order to take Bucky Barnes in custody after accepting Natasha Romanoff's invitation while Eva was in San Francisco hunting for crime. At the Leipzig/Halle Airport, which is the location where the battle between Tony Stark and Captain Americas' teams takes place, Eva along with several others hired by Stark, battle The 88 Squad, but while they were able to capture 80, they were unable to capture the rest of The 88 Squad as they escaped with Rogers and Barnes to the Siberian Hydra Facility. While interrogating and torturing IG-80, Eva shared her troubled past with Sakura Avalon, Bolin, Chiro, Andros, and Trixie and vowed to find who her real father is and kill Don Wei for turning on her. When Stark headed over to the facility to meet with the heroes, Eva along with a freed IG-80, some of Stark's hired teammates, and T'Challa, secretly followed him. When Nadia betrayed IG-88 during The 88 Squad's fight with The Horde Of Darkness, Eva, along with 80 and Stark's hired teammates, joined The 88 Squad in fighting and defeating The Horde Of Darkness. After this, Eva Wei left on her own terms to continue her mission and find her real parents. She would next be seen in a post-credit scene of IG-88 Meets Deadpool 2, when she finds out when arriving at the Orlando International Airport that Tommy Oliver is his real father after looking up his bio on her cell phone. Trivia *Her love interest is rumored to be Peter Parker (Tom Holland), but that has not been confirmed as of yet.